Peripheral auditory function is being evaluated in children and adults diagnosed as having Autism. For this difficult to test population, differential audiologic assessment is a prerequisite to appropriate long term educational and psychological management. Additionally, the occurrence of auditory deficits in this population has not been clearly defined.